


Here, Take My Bouquet

by pancakeparker



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: Various one-shots in which you, the reader, express your love for our dear bachelors in many different ways - and they do the same for you - not just involving a bouquet.





	1. Elliott x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! first off thanks for reading these one shots. i write them before i go to bed, so they're usually odd prompts or really cute. there's no inbetween. 
> 
> i will only be doing fluff in this book, all of my smuts are large enough to go into their own work. if you're looking for smut, i have a sebastian one and a pierre one, for all you #fucktheshopkeep people out there. i will be creating more smuts in the future.
> 
> my friend madejmaniac has some smuts as well, including pierre, harvey, and my boi sebastian. her smuts are so wonderful and beautifully written, so please don't hesitate to check her stuff out!
> 
> without any more promo, let's get into the fluff!

 

You had admired the princely man from afar many, many times. You often gave him worn down books that you no longer read, or gifted him trinkets that you found buried deep in the mines. Whenever you sat out on the beach, or even the docks to fish, he would sit by you and keep you company. However, this didn’t stop you from believing that you two were simply friends. Pierre had convinced you to buy a bouquet for Elliott at one point, which you disliked yourself for. It sat in the corner of your kitchen, up in a windowsill. Why did you spend a whole 200 gold on something that you would end up using for decoration?

—

Sometimes, Elliott liked to drop by your farm and admire some of your work, and bond with your animals. You didn’t mind - and neither did your animals. All of them loved Elliott, actually. Today was one of those days, except he looked visibly tired when you welcomed him in. “Eli? Are you feeling okay?” You asked him softly, brushing his hair back so you could feel his forehead.

“I’m fine. It just hasn’t been... the finest day.” He responded, shrugging off his overcoat.

“Well, c’mere and we can talk about it if you want. If not, we can just sit here and watch Queen of the Sauce.” You smiled, sauntering into your living room. Elliott couldn’t help but grin - but the grin soon died down as he spotted the vibrant bouquet sitting in your windowsill. He shifted his eyes away, thinking of anything other than those stupid flowers. He was supposed to be feeling better here, not worse. Nonetheless, he sat down next to you on the couch, resisting the urge to place his hand over yours and simply hold it.

 

“Eli, you’re... really tense. Here, turn that way... yeah!” You directed him so he was facing away from the TV, cross-legged on the couch. You turned as well, before reaching up and combing your fingers through his surprisingly soft auburn hair. Beginning to separate it into three sections, you instantly began braiding his mane of hair, feeling him start to relax a little bit.

“Um... If you don’t mind, I have a bit of a... personal question.” Elliott suddenly piped up, and your head cocked to the side in confusion, even though he couldn’t see you.

“Yeah? Go ahead.” You responded, still working on braiding his hair.

 

“Well, while I was walking in here, I noticed... in your kitchen, the bouquet.”

“Uh-huh...”

“Who... gave it to you?” He asked, tensing up again, preparing for his heart to shatter all the way.

“Huh? You mean- ohhh. No one gave it to me, I bought it last week. Buuut... I still have yet to give it to my special someone.” You managed to tell him the truth without stuttering (somehow). Your braiding got progressively slower as you waited for a reaction.

“Is your special someone a lady?” He suddenly asked, and you blushed hard.

“While I appreciate your openness, no. It is very much a gentleman.” A moment of silence passed as Elliott talked himself down from getting too excited. He had seen you with Sam plenty of times, laughing and messing around. It could easily be him. “I’m going to go grab something from the kitchen - do you want anything while I’m out and about?” You asked, stopping your braiding momentarily.

“I’ll be just fine, thank you.” He smiled softly, touching the half-finished braid. You came back quickly and set a bag on the table next to you. Almost immediately, you returned your focus to braiding his hair. But it felt different, now. It felt like you were placing things into his hair. He wanted to ask but kept his lips sealed for the time being. 

 

After one whole episode, you wrapped a hair tie around the end of his braid, patting his shoulder. “Alright, now follow me.” You urged, softly but with a hint of excitement to your voice. You guided him to the hallway, to a mirror. Placing his braid over his shoulder, he beamed as he realized what you had been placing in his hair. Flowers.

“This is beautiful! Did you grow these yourself?” He asked, astonished. He grew a bit confused as you shook your head, smiling.

“Nope. I actually bought them from Pierre, last week...” You confessed, a wild blush rushing to your face. Elliott turned to you, a hopeful look in his warm brown eyes.

“You mean—“ He started, only able to point to his braid, then to you, then back to him.

“This is a lovely game of charades, Eli, but I’ll spell it out for you.” You giggled, popping up onto your tiptoes to press a soft, yet passionate kiss to his lips. He couldn’t help himself as he kissed back, cupping his hands around your blushing face.


	2. Harvey x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW for suicide mention and alcoholism!

He tried not to focus on you from across the saloon but failed incredulously.

 

Usually, you would take the seat next to him but sit in silence as you drank whatever you ordered - often non-alcoholic. Today was different, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Even though the two of you didn’t talk much, there was an unspoken bond between the two of you. He could oftentimes feel when you were having a bad day, or he just knew about it due to records of your visits to the clinic. He was definitely harboring some feelings toward you, whether those feelings were romantic or not, he wasn’t sure. Today, you were standing with Shane next to the fireplace, listening intently to whatever he was saying.

 

Harvey paused and looked down into his drink, hoping to find some sort of answer at the bottom of his glass. No such luck. He peered back up to see you take an empty pint glass out of Shane’s hands, setting it gently on the counter as he kept a tight grip on your shoulder, still wavering. Harvey saw your face fall as Shane’s mouth moved once more, his head tilting forward and his shoulders heaving. He was... crying. You maneuvered his heavy, drunken frame so he could balance using you as he walked, and that’s when Harvey stood and made his way over. Usually, he would trust someone to take Shane home, or even Shane himself to get home, but today was definitely an exception. “Excuse me.” Harvey piped up, grabbing your attention for a moment.

 

“Hey, Harv. I seriously need to get Shane home-“ You began, and Harvey held up both of his hands.

 

“I don’t think he should be left alone tonight, he looks worse for the wear. Even if he can be trusted alone, I’m sure he wouldn’t want to risk Jas seeing him like this. Why don’t I let you put him in the very back room of the clinic? I’ll stay in the room all night.” He offered, pulling the keys out of his coat pocket.

 

“Harv, you cannot be serious. You can barely stay awake after a full night of sleep. If you’re staying, I’m staying.” You responded, uncomfortably shifting as Shane’s weight pushed down on you. Harvey wanted to protest, convince you to go home and get some rest, but deep down he knew how stubborn and steadfast you were. “Alright, alright. Let’s get going, then.”

 

**

 

The two of you managed to get Shane into a somewhat comfortable position on the bed, and he passed out as soon as his body hit the mattress. Harvey made quick work of bringing up two chairs near the bed as you tucked Shane in, brushing his hair out of his face like a worried mother looking after her sick child. “I’m so worried about him, Harv. I’m afraid we’ll lose him.” You whispered, cupping Shane’s face with one hand.

 

“It’s hard to get people to stop depending on alcohol, of course - but if we can convince him to get help, that will be much easier.” He said softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. You turned to face him, tears welling up in your eyes.

 

“It’s not just the alcohol, Harvey. He’s depressed as hell. The depression is eating away at him. He told me that he almost killed himself two nights ago, Harvey. None of us would’ve had a clue. He could have died, Harvey!” You started to sob, and his heart ached as he pulled you into his chest, rubbing your back to calm you down.

 

“Now listen,” Harvey began, gently, “I know you want to help him as much as possible right now, but we need to take baby steps. Taking all the steps at once might be too stressful - we need to let Shane figure out what to do, too. I promise we’ll get him proper help.” He murmured, still holding you close as your body shook. “C’mon, sit down for a moment. I’ll be back.” He let you sit down on the cushioned seat, disappearing momentarily only to come back with a couple sterile blankets.

 

“It’s all I have, they aren’t entirely comfortable. Sorry.” He apologized, and you shrugged, wrapping one of the blankets around yourself. Harvey took the seat next to you, shrugging off his coat and placing it on the floor. He then covered his legs with the scratchy blanket, rubbing at his already tired eyes. You leaned over, resting your head on his shoulder. A very light blush dusted his cheeks as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, placing his chin atop your head.

 

“Harv?” Your small, broken voice whispered.

 

“Mhm?” He responded, rubbing up and down your arm to help lull you to sleep.

 

“Thank you. So much. You have no idea how much this - how much you - mean to me.” You mumbled, cuddling further into him as your eyes grew heavy. The blush on the young doctor’s face intensified, and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
